The present invention relates to gripping means and more particularly to such gripping means that will aid a player in properly gripping ball hitting equipment.
It is well known that one of the important aspects of developing a good golf, tennis, racquet ball, or baseball swing is having a proper hand grip for holding a golf club, tennis racquet, racquet ball racquet, and a baseball bat. For example, while a proper golf grip can be described and shown to a golfer, it would be far better to have a means available which could aid a student golfer in maintaining a proper grip on the club while the golfer is actually swinging and attempting to hit a golf ball. The same is also true for baseball, tennis, or racquet ball.